


Dear Enterprise

by reeby10



Series: Fan Poetry [13]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, Poetry, this is basically just a love letter to the Star Trek franchise ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: A ship set sail from Earthand traveled out beyond the stars
Series: Fan Poetry [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687189
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dear Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> National Poetry Month day 10 :) This originally started as a K/S poem for the 2019 KiSCon zine, but it ended up going in a bit of a... broader direction.

A ship set sail from Earth  
and traveled out beyond the stars  
and still it shines brightest in our hearts  
for all it did for us.

A home for years and years,  
more dear than any other place,  
that ship and crew mirror the very best parts  
of all humanity.

A crew so very tightly knit  
by the many trials and tribulations  
of a life spent in movement, exploring the sky’s  
furthest reaches.

A love shared with anyone  
who needs a ship, a home, a crew,  
to take them to a place they can only reach  
through the screen.


End file.
